An Anniversary Surprise
by PJC
Summary: Grissom arranges something for their anniversary when Sara thinks he's forgotten and fears shes losing him. Basically what the title says, I'm lousy at summaries for short stories, please read anyway though. GSR oneshot.


_A one-shot I've had floating around in my head for a while now. Everyone should check out the song mentioned. I can't do it justice and won't quote lyrics so it doesn't affect people who don't know them. GSR._

_I own nothing_

_Please R & R _

_P x_

* * *

Sara glanced at Grissom curiously, he had cooked her a beautiful dinner but now he was distracted and barely seemed to notice what he was eating.

She reached across the table and laid a hand on his. "Gil? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing" He almost squeaked in reply. He swallowed and tried to smile convincingly, "Just thinking. Hows your meal?"

Sara smiled at him, he would tell her when he was ready, she was use to him being distracted while he was working something out.

This distraction still felt different though.

She glanced up as she heard his phone start vibrating. She did a double-take when she saw Grissom virtually dive for the phone, he usually ignored it and checked it later.

He picked it up and flipped it open, not even looking at the name. "Hello?"

He asked, breathing heavily.

"Oh, Catherine. It's you." He said, obviously downcast that it was Catherine ringing him. He listened to her, making minimal comments until she said goodbye.

Sara opened her mouth to ask who he had being expecting and what Catherine had wanted before he started punching in a number and pressed the call button. He ended it before it even had chance to ring once, muttering about not disturbing them again.

Sara was simply watching him now, confused. He apologised quielty for distrubing the meal before sitting down to join her again and attempting to hold a discussion with her.

Sara wrinkled her brow slightly as Grissom didn't hear what she was saying again and she was forced to repeat what she had said for the third time.

* * *

Sara smiled as Grissom sighed as he relaxed into the bathtub. It seemed he had finally relaxed and stopped worrying about whatever he had been thinking about for the whole evening. Sara stood up from where she was sat on the edge of the bathtub and headed into the kitchen.

She walked back into living room, mug in one hand, a forensics magazine in the other. She sat down onto the couch without looking, intent on the article she was reading. She glanced up as Grissom's phone vibrated on the table, disturbing the previous silence. She laid down her mug and her magazine and picked up the phone as she called through to Grissom.

"Gil? Your phone's ringing, do you want me to grab it?"

"Ye- NO!" She walked back into the bathroom holding the still vibrating phone, looking at him. "Who is it?" He asked her, aware again now.

Sara glanced at the front of the phone. "Ermm ... Heather?" More questioning why she was calling than if she had read the name right but Grissom barely seemed to notice in his eagerness.

Grissom jumped out of the bath, drying his hand on a towel. He grabbed the cell phone off Sara and flipped it open and answered it urgently.

"Grissom."

He listened to the reply, a grin erupted on his face which he tried unsuccessfully to stifle.

"I'll talk to you in a minute." He held the phone still open to his shoulder, covering the speaker as he looked back at Sara.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as he didn't know what to say. He walked out of the bathroom clutching a towel around his waist and walked into his office, Sara watched as he wandered away and was shocked when she saw him close the door to his office.

She heard the muttered sounds of his voice as he spoke to the woman on the phone. Sara noticed the grin on his face which he forced off as he walked back into the bathroom and gathered his things together before walking into the bedroom to change without saying a word to Sara about the call or the caller.

* * *

Grissom and Sara sat watching a film on the couch, Sara not resting on Grissom for once while Grissom's cell sat in his palm. Sara tried to talk to him as a break came on.

"So ... what made you decide to make dinner tonight?"

"I had the day off." Grissom answered blankly.

"Who was calling earlier?"

"Heather."

"As in Lady Heather?"

"Yes."

"What was she calling about?"

"Nothing." Grissom replied shortly before standing up and heading into the kitchen to start washing up.

* * *

Sara lay in bed later staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. She turned her head to look at Grissom laying next to her, his face peaceful as he slept. She watched him, wondering why he had become so withdrawn that night.

She sighed slightly and turned her face aware, biting her lip to stop her emotions from spilling over.

* * *

Sara looked over at Grissom as he waited for the results to come through, he had still been withdrawn over the last week but tonight he had obviously been impatient about something and Sara had no idea what it was.

He had spoken to Heather a lot more over the last week and said no more about them. But now he had said nothing to her most of the shift apart from about the case they were working, he hadn't even remembered it was their first anniversary since they had first started seeing each other romantically.

She started trying to speak to him when his cell phone rang.

"Grissom." He answered still waiting for the results, a moment later he seemed to forget about the results as he realised who was calling.

"Heather! Oh, it's so good to hear from you." He suddenly seemed to remember Sara was in the room and glanced up at her.

"I'll call you back in about 5 minutes ok?" He grinned at her final comment before he hung up. He grabbed the results as they came out of the machine, glanced at them before handing them to Sara without looking up at her and walking off, the grin back on his face as he dialed a number into his phone.

* * *

Grissom had barely spoken to Sara all shift, even regarding the case. She had broken and closed the case (while he was talking to Heather various times) and he didn't seem to even have registered it, she hadn't even received a nod from him.

She sighed and sat on the bench behind her as she shut her locker. She would go home and have a bath, it had been a long shift and Grissom had only made it worse.

Just as she stood up again Grissom entered.

"Sara. We pulled another case. You're gonna need to pull a double. We're also going to try to blend in and merge with the people to get information, so you need to put this on." He said as he threw her a long clothes bag.

"I'll see you out by the car in a minute."

"Grissom." He turned back to face her, she suddenly realised she had addressed him as Grissom not Gil, she hadn't called him Grissom when they were alone for nearly a year. She saw on his face that he had also noticed, but he said nothing, she carried on speaking.

"I pulled a double a few nights ago, I'm still recovering from that. Can't you get Catherine to take this one with you or something. Or even pass it on to day-shift."

"No. I'm not handing this over to Ecklie, it's too ... personal, and I'm not handing it over to Catherine for the same reason. It's something I need to do. And I need someone who will understand to do it with me."

"Personal?"

"It's ... to do with ... Heather." He finished limply.

"Get changed."

"Wait" She stopped him as she called to him as he turned to leave.

She faltered as he looked back at her. She had been determined to ask him what was going on with Heather, why he had been so awkward for the last week. Whether she was better cutting her loses and running now before she lost him to Heather. But his last statement that she would understand froze it all in her throat. It was even harder to speak when she noticed the pleading for her to come in his eyes.

She turned away, "I'll see you by the car in a minute." She muttered quietly.

She sighed again and bashed her head on the locker as she fell forward. Groaning, she unzipped the clothes bag, it was her red evening gown. The one which Grissom had always loved her in. She sighed partly believing that she would be going to a crime scene where everyone would look down on her and expect their money and wealth to protect them.

And partly as it dawned on her that if Grissom was asking her to where the dress to a crime scene where there was the possibility of it getting damaged and then handed into evidence then he must truly show no regard for the dress anymore. Or the memories it held, also that he had no intentions to take her out again.

Brushing the tears away impatiently before they even fell she quickly slipped into the dress brushed her hair through, leaving it loose and curly, she walked out of the room and headed outside.

If they were not going to be together for that much longer than she might as well look nice and remind what he was losing.

* * *

She saw Grissom waiting outside in a tux, by the open door of a limo, a bunch of orchids in his arms. The petals the crispest white and the centres an exact match to the colour of the dress she was wearing.

He held up a single flower separate from the rest with a shorter stalk as she approached. As she got closer she slowed and eventually stopped, drawing in a gasp. He stepped the last few steps to her, placed the individual flower above her ear and into her hair.

He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. "You're beautiful. I love you."

Sara smiled despite herself. He smiled in reply. "Sorry I've been such a bugger recently. I didn't want to talk to you and give anything away, and I needed Heather's help setting a few things up, she seems to have connections to everyone."

Sara opened her mouth but Grissom stopped her again.

"I'm sorry. And I love you." Sara forgot what she was going to say. "I love you too." She whispered in reply.

He smiled again and bowed to her before flourishing the flowers and giving them to her.

"Happy 1st anniversary dear." Sara eyes met his and she found herself almost crying. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

He then took her arm and gently guided her to the limo, he indicated for her to get in and then slipped in after her shutting the door behind him.

He poured her a glass of champagne as they drove away.

* * *

They pulled up outside an old theatre. Sara gasped again as she stepped out and saw where they had stopped. It was a beautiful old building, and Sara had always had a soft spot for old buildings.

Grissom smiled at Sara's reaction. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her through the main door.

Sara was speechless as she entered the door, a single line of white lilies led the way along the corridor and up some stairs which went around a corner.

She looked at Grissom curiously, he simply smiled at her gently. She smiled back and began following the lilies through the theatre, Grissom walking a few steps behind her.

She rounded the corner on the stairs and felt her breath taken away. There were photos of them both together from since they had met up until the present day, ones Sara had forgotten about or hadn't even realised had been taken.

Ones from when they had met in San Francisco, ones the team had taken when they had first accepted her, ones from when they had started dating and ones taken at their sixth month anniversary when he had taken her for a meal.

Sara walked slowly along the corridor taking it all in, looking at every photo, as she saw one of her and Grissom simply holding each other a single tear fell from the corner of her eye, and as she saw one of her and Grissom in the centre of the team, laughing and holding hands she reached out and took his hand and held it tightly.

Grissom stepped closer and stood behind her, hands on her shoulders his head at the side of hers behind her.

She turned her head and smiled softly at him. She leaned forward slightly and kissed him gently before taking hold of his hand again and continuing to walk slowly down the corridor.

Eventually she reached the end of the corridor and rounded another corner.

In the centre of a hall was a single table with a red table cloth, a champagne bucket, an elegant meal set out on delicate china plates, lit by the light of three candles on one candelabra.

They sat quietly eating their meal, when it was finished a single waiter came and took away the plates, and replaced them with individual creme brulees.

Before they started Grissom reached across and took Sara's hand.

"Before we start, I feel the need to confess to one more surprise for you." Sara smiled disbelievingly at him, he had already surprised her enough, she couldn't think of anything more he could do.

He smiled gently again at her but didn't say anything. Instead he released her hand and turned towards a stage which Sara hadn't even noticed near the table they sat on. Before anything happened he looked back at her.

"Sorry he's not the handsome person ever, but the song fits perfectly."

Sara suddenly heard the curtain been drawn up, revealing the stage, she turned to face it.

The stage was all in darkness still but Grissom by the light of the candles he extended a hand to her again which Sara took and allowed him to lead her away from the table to an empty space with a wooden floor.

Sara heard the first few chords of a song been played. She looked up at Grissom, one of her favourite songs.

Grissom stood there holding her hand for a moment both facing the stage as the stage was lit and the first words rang out.

Elvis Costello singing She.

Sara looked at Grissom her eyes shining with unshed tears it was her favourite version of one of her favourite songs.

Grissom looked lovingly at her, he bowed slightly and extended his hand to her again.

She took it and he pulled her gently closer to him and danced slowly on the spot with her.

As the words sang out "She may be the face I can't forget" he whispered gently in her ear.

"There's no may about it. I'll always be here for you, and I'll never forget your face because I want to see it everyday for the rest of my life, and I want to spend everyday showing you how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Sara pulled back slightly enough to see him , but still close enough to dance with him.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Grissom smiled, "You better not start expecting this for every anniversary though, I don't think I can handle not talking to you properly for almost a whole week each year."

Sara laughed gently and simply danced silently with him again.

The song ended and a quieter one began although neither noticed this properly as they continued to dance with each other quietly, occasionally whispering their love to each other, before they finally realised they hadn't eaten their desert which was still sitting on the table as the music played softly around them.


End file.
